dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna Argento
Arianna Argento(アリアナ・アルジェント; Ari-ana arujento), also known as Mrs. A'' (A-さん; Ei-san) is a villain and the main antagonist during the events of the Daten City Arc in the fanfiction Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune. The leader of the eponymous city and a fanatically religious woman to the point of causing massive destruction and havoc in order to 'get rid of infidels', she challenges Kokuto Kurokami in order for him to give her 'deliverance'. After her defeat and subsequent death, she gives part of her soul and flesh to Kokuto, which by themselves merge together in order to create the Divine Arm '''Luvah'. Profile Appearance Initially appearing as a hooded, masked blond figure in her hijacked television broadcast, Arianna is formally introduced as an middle-aged woman of golden locks, fair skin and emerald eyes, wearing something that Kokuto describes as a priestess robes. Kokuto describes her expression as beautiful and graceful, but tired. After being injected with a Evil Pieces-project serum, her whole appearance changes of that giant white tree of large trunks and branches, large enough to crush entire houses and helicopters with ease, while the heart of the tree takes the shape Arianna's original form but coloure white with wing-like branches sprouting from it's back. After being defeated, Arianna's body was reduced to a nude, limbless torso with branches instead of stubs. Personality Firstly introduced as a religious fanatic with no scruples regarding massive manslaughter by exploding an entire stadium and killing nearly 4,000 people, when introduced Arianna instead demonstrated a depressed, tired and suicidal mentality, saying for Kokuto to give her 'deliverance' since she was on the run from the church, recounting her past experiences as a missionary from God, hinting a more loving, calm and selfless side. After being spotted by the church black-ops, she entered in despair and tried to flee from her own town. After being injected with the angel-project serum, she became a mindless beast which sought only destruction and mayhem. In her final moments, Arianna tries to rationalize and philosophize her own choices in life and trying to come in terms of her regrets and past mistakes before her imminent demise. She then offers herself to Kokuto in order to ease her heart and give her peace of mind. History Not much is known about her past, only that she used to be married to an unnamed man and had a child with him, which both she abandoned in order to pursue her religious ways, instead turning her efforts into charity programs, life-saving and search for new ways to end famine or shortage. as a missionary. During said time, she also founded a city called Daten in Japan, which she claims it was her way to create shelter and a place for those 'lost, rejected or betrayed' could go and live a quiet and peaceful life, banking their expenses like food, electricity and water. One day, Arianna was selected by the church to be one of their experiments which would eventually give origin to the Brave Saint system, and was for a time was ecstatic to become an angel. However, once the experiments began and she saw all of her religious peers instead become monstrocities due to failed attempts to recreate the Evil Pieces system, she flee for her life away back at Daten City. Once there and wanting to die to avoid becoming a failed experiment, she developed a roundabout plan in order to attract the attention of Kokuto in order for him to seek and kill her. Powers & Abilities As a human: As a human, Arianna has shown regular speed and strength for her race, being able to outrun for a while her own men and even fight equally to her peers for a while before being quietly subdued by a black-ops. She also has shown to have some connections with the more battle-related sides of the church or at least some form of military, as seem that she has some access to weapons of mass destruction, as well as light weapons such as light bullets and mass-produced holy swords. As a 'Reincarnated Angel': After being reincarnated as a failed reincarnated angel by the angel serum, Arianna becomes a giant tree with trunks and branches sturdy and large enough to complete destroy houses and helicopters and crush humans with no much problem. She also apparently feels no pain since breaking or burning her branches didn't seem to affect her much. However, her intelligence and overall sanity is reduced of that of an animal, so she has the logical weakness of low reactions. *'Botanokinesis -' Or plant manipulation. After becoming a failed reincarnated angel Arianna is able to produce and control thick, strong and sharp branches from her trunks and roots, which can easily pierce through human flesh and destroy metal, being also able to use them as projectiles by launching several thorns against her enemies. Divine Arm: Luvah Luvah ( Ruba, lit. "Mother's Smile") is an artificial Sacred Gear made out of part of Arianna's soul and angelic flesh given to Kokuto as a token of her gratitude and forgiveness, which is Kokuto's first Divine Ams, artificial Sacred Gears imbuted and linked to Kokuto's hybrid blood.Taking the shape of a small silver-colored rose which decorates Kokuto's head when not in use, he can turn it into a large silver scythe with powerful cutting prowess and the ability to create strong gushes of wind which are said to 'sing' corresponding to Kokuto's current mood.'' While a powerful weapon, Kokuto refuses to use it as such if at all, and instead uses a more defensive form as a whirlwind-like shield that he spins with his fingers on the hollow ring on the handle. It represents Arianna's original idea of being a servant of God clashing with the harsh reality of being an angel. Behind the Scenes *Image based on the character Agrippina the younger from the Fate/EXTRA manga. Her scythe form based on the Demon Arm Osyris from DmC: Devil May Cry reboot. *Like some characters in the Fic, Arianna's name is based on a color. In her case, the name Arianna is based on the welsh word 'arian', which means 'silver'. Her surname, Argento, is an italian surname that also means 'silver'. **Moreover, her name is also a musical reference: Her name is an amalgamation of the words "Aria " and "Arena ", both being also the names of albums of the english progressive rock band Asia . *Her angelic form in the shape of a tree and her pleas while on such form ("Why? Why do you break me? Have you no pity whatsoever? I was once a woman, and now I have changed to a tree, your hands should be more merciful, even if I had been a soul of a serpent~!" )are a reference to Dante's Divine Comedy. Especifically, the Inferno passage, in which the damned who commited suicide are turned into trees and ripped apart by harpies, being only able to scream if their branches are broken. *It is heavily implied that she might be Asia Argento's mother due to her recollections as abandoning her husband and child and having the same surname as her. However, the author rather stay silent about it. *Like all Divine Arms, Arianna's form as Luvah is named after a mythopoetic deity. In her case, she's named after William Blake's Goddess Luvah . Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Hellhound